


After School Activities

by sluttyspock



Series: Oral Fixations [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Felching, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyspock/pseuds/sluttyspock
Summary: Thor fetches Loki from school after spending five days apart. He misses Loki very, very much.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Oral Fixations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657765
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	After School Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I’ve been so encouraged by the kind words on Open Wide and I’ve been meaning to write another part and maybe turn it into a series, but then work got kinda busy. Hope you enjoy this next instalment of our favourite brothers living in sin and thank you for reading! 🤗

Thor’s whole body is thrumming with anticipation as he rounds the bend to Loki’s school. He hasn’t seen his baby in five days -- this trip had taken longer than usual, but all that matters now is that they’ve dotted the “i”s and crossed the “t”s and Thor’s finally back stateside. 

From afar, Thor can already spot his baby brother. Loki’s lounging on the stoop of the school’s entrance, with some of his long, dark hair falling out of its french braid and framing his delicate face. His blazer is off, draped across his lap as he talks animatedly to a classmate in an obscenely short skirt - Sigyn, if Thor remembers correctly; she had been around the house a couple of times before. He laughs at something she shows him on her phone and he’s so engrossed that he doesn’t notice Thor’s car pulling up until he honks. 

Loki’s head snaps up at the honk and immediately, the grin on his face stretches even wider, lighting his gorgeous face up. “Thor!” he squeals, bouncing up and dashing down the stairs. Loki barely even bothers to say bye to his friend, only tossing her a perfunctory wave of his hand when she yells “bye” to his retreating figure. It’s so cute how Loki is to see him and Thor feels a grin breaking out on his own face.

“Hi baby,” he greets when Loki enters the car. Unheeding of anyone -- of any classmate -- who might see, Loki throws his arms around his big brother and kisses him squarely on the lips. It’s a chaste kiss, to be sure, all closed lips, without a single hint of tongue, but having gone days on end without the touch of his baby brother, even that little kiss is enough to get Thor’s cock interested.

“Let’s head home, baby,” Thor tells him as he breaks the kiss. 

“Yes, daddy,” Loki answers sweetly. The promise in his voice sends a shiver down Thor’s spine, and he damn nearly slams on the accelerator as he begins their journey home.

It takes Thor barely fifteen minutes from pulling away from Loki’s fancy little prep school to pulling into his parking lot at the carpark of their apartment building. Thor’s fairly sure he had broken about a dozen road rules on the way, but Brunnhilde would take care of those for him. All he cares about now is having his baby back in his arms and having his wicked way with him.

The entire ride up to their penthouse apartment feels like torture. Thor has to ball his hands into a fist to physically refrain from touching Loki -- he’s not sure how well that would sit with the other occupants of the lift -- and Loki, that little shit, is definitely aware of this. He stands in front of Thor, grinding his pert little buttocks subtly but unmistakably against the growing bulge in Thor’s pants.

The moment the lift opens into their floor, Thor spins Loki around and picks him up. Loki’s legs wind around Thor’s slim, muscular waist as their lips find each other’s instinctively, slotting together seamlessly for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss that’s full of teeth and tongue. Thor grabs handfuls of his brother’s ass, massaging the flesh over his sinfully tight school trousers (are those even up to code?) until impatience gets the better of him and he stalks into the living room. When he gets to the couch, Thor practically throws Loki onto it.

Insinuating himself inside his brother’s spread legs, Thor begins to divest himself of his restrictive business suit. Both blazer and tie are discarded carelessly on the floor and when the buttons on his shirt prove too much of a hassle to deal with, he simply rips the fabric apart, sending buttons scattering across the floor. At that, Loki gives a lusty moan and begins stripping his shirt off as well. The sight that greets Thor when Loki tosses his school shirt to the side nearly makes his brain short-circuit: underneath Loki’s neat, starched white uniform is a black, lacy bra. The contrast against Loki’s alabaster skin is gorgeous, but it’s no match for the pink little nubs of Loki’s hardened nipples that Thor can make out through the thin lace.

“Stop,” Thor instructs when Loki reaches behind himself to begin undoing the clasp of his bra. At that, Loki’s eyes flick up to his, all wide-eyed and innocent. It’d be almost believable if his plush lips weren’t already parted in anticipation of sucking his brother’s cock. 

Thor’s mind seems to have melted into mush, for he's not capable of anything other than undoing his belt buckle with lightning speed. When he yanks both his trousers and his pants down at the same time, his cock bobs up so fast it nearly smacks Loki in the face. Not that he seems to mind, if the loud moan he lets out is anything to go by. 

With one hand, Thor grips his cock right at the base while he places the other on the back of Loki’s neck and brings them both together — feeding his cock to his little brother. 

For his part, Loki barely needs any instruction before he’s taking Thor’s cock nearly to the root. The sudden onslaught of pleasure in Loki’s wet, hot mouth shocks a guttural scream out of Thor. Loki’s eyes are closed in pleasure, entirely engrossed in his task of deep throating his big brother like a fucking champ: Thor can feel Loki’s little throat swallowing around the thick length, the spams providing delicious suction around the sensitive head of his cock. Loki doesn’t pull back all the way, only slightly, and only just enough for the head of Thor’s cock to leave his throat before being taken back in. 

Even a cock sucking virtuoso like Loki has to breathe, however, and Thor’s very nearly sad about losing the view of Loki’s little cheeks distended with cock until he decides that Loki beneath him, chest heaving from within the confines of his lacy bra, lips red and puffy and still connected to his dick with a thick stream of saliva, is pretty enough to make up for it. 

“I have a surprise for you, daddy,” Loki purrs. 

“Another surprise?”

Loki simply giggles in lieu of an answer before climbing up on the couch, undoing his school trousers along the way, and turning around such that his back faces Thor. He folds his legs nearly under himself and arches his back, presenting his ass, barely covered by a matching black thong to Thor. The sight alone makes Thor’s mouth water, but it seems like that’s not the surprise Loki had in store for Thor. 

Loki reaches his hand back to tug the thin strip of fabric between his cheeks to the side and - oh, God - reveals a butt plug nestled inside his hole, its jewelled end glinting in the light. 

“Baby,” Thor whispers reverently, placing his palms across the pale, perfect, round globe of Loki’s ass, his thumb stroking across the butt plug. The thought of Loki sitting through a full day of classes with that nestled in his hole has Thor dizzy with want. 

“Are you just gonna look, daddy,” Loki asks, looking at Thor over his shoulder while wriggling his ass side to side in Thor’s face. God, Thor must have done something amazing in a past life to have ended up this beautiful, perfect, slutty little minx of a brother. 

“Of course not, baby. I’m just getting started. You’ve made daddy very happy, baby,” Thor leans forward so the praise is delivered straight into Loki’s ear. Thor feels the full-bodied shiver that rocks through Loki and smirks to himself as he continues, sliding Loki’s thong down his thighs as he does so. 

“And daddy rewards boys who’ve made him happy.”

Grabbing the base of the plug, Thor twists it around a bit, making sure the very top of his fingers brush teasingly across his brother’s rim. As Loki let’s out a little whine, the teasing touch not nearly enough for him, Thor relents and slowly, deliberately, drags the plug out of Loki. 

His eyes linger on what he’s doing, drinking in the enticing sight of Loki’s puckered sphincter stretching as the plug widens. At the most bulbous part of the plug, Thor thrusts the plug back in slightly before pulling it back out again, fucking his brother shallowly. Loki simply moans and fucks himself backwards into the plug until all Thor has to do is hold the plug steady while his brother stretches his rim out of his own accord. 

“I’m getting so nice and loose for you, daddy,” Loki says. The juxtaposition of his gentle, soft lilt and the filthy words makes Thor’s cock leak. He needs more than just this teasing. 

Tossing the plug casually aside, Thor spreads the globes of Loki’s ass apart. Loki’s puckered furl winks back at him, loosened by the plug and gaping slightly. It makes Thor salivate with want; he can literally see inside his brother’s body. 

So Thor decides to let himself have a taste of what he’s drooling for. He crouches down, placing his face between Loki’s cheeks and licks a broad stripe across his hole, making his brother scream and fall forward in arousal. Thor loses himself in the act, alternating between licking, swirling his tongue around the fluttering rim, and hardening his tongue to a point to thrust into Loki’s hole. 

“I don’t know, baby,” Thor says when he detaches himself from Loki’s anus. “Still seems pretty tight to me,” he continues before diving back in, sucking on his rim and fucking his tongue in and out. He loves the taste of his brother, moaning as he eats him out and feels Loki’s hole loosen up further around his tongue. 

Saliva drips down Thor’s chin in his fervour to eat his brother our, but he soon realised that’s not the only thing that’s drenching his beard. Loki’s so wet there’s literally a puddle forming on the couch between his legs; the musk of her arousal fills Thor’s senses and drives more blood to his cock. He’s so turned on just from rimming his younger brother that he has to palm his cock to relieve some of the pressure building in his balls. 

It takes what feels like a monumental effort for Thor to stop himself from lapping at Loki’s asshole and even more for Thor to ignore Loki’s strangled protests, but Thor’s focused on his attentions on his goal. He stands back up, holding Loki steady by the hips. In one smooth thrust, he buries himself to the hilt in Loki’s sopping wet cunt, groaning at the velvety tightness that grips every inch of his cock. 

Thor resists pulling out to just pump his cock in and out like he wants to, instead restricting himself grinding slow, dirty circles in Loki’s pussy. Beneath him, Loki’s struggling l slightly, trying to fuck himself backwards on Thor’s thick length but barely able to get any way, what with the strength with which Thor holds his hips in place. 

“Stay still, baby,” Thor admonishes with a light snack to his ass. Loki lets out a truly spectacular whine at that but holds himself still all the same, gripping the back of his couch so tightly Thor can see that his knuckles are turning white with the effort of it. 

Thor pulls himself out of his brother’s cunt, taking a moment to admire the glistening slickness that literally drips off his cock before positioning it over Loki’s arsehole. The round head of his cock catches on Loki’s puffy rim and Thor pushes forward, using Loki’s own juice to ease the way into his brother’s ass. It’s dirty beyond belief, using his brother to further debauch him, and Thor’s lightheaded with it. 

The moment his cock is sheathed inside Loki, his balls pressed flush against the younger boy's ass, the sensation makes them both of them gasp in unison. It’s so good like this; so different from fucking Loki’s pussy. Whereas Loki’s pussy is made for sex, always warm and eager to accept Thor’s cock, his ass seems to put up a resistance no matter how much effort Thor puts into loosening him up.

It makes fucking into his ass satisfying in an entirely different way. The vice-like grip of Loki’s sphincter along the entire length of Thor’s cock as he rocks in and out makes Thor’s breath catch in his chest and when Loki deliberately tightens his muscles around the head of Thor’s cock, Thor’s vision nearly blacks out. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Loki chants, sobbing brokenly at the relentless onslaught of pleasure. He cants backwards, the flesh of his ass slapping noisily against the meat of Thor’s thighs as he impales himself repeatedly on Thor’s cock. It’s the soundtrack that will greet him in heaven, Thor’s sure. 

“Come on baby, turn around,” he grinds out. But even as he gives the instruction, he doesn’t give Loki any room to comply, instead flipping Loki around and onto his back on the couch. Resting one knee on the couch and planting the foot of the other leg firmly on the floor, Thor grabs Loki’s ankles and throws them over his shoulder. He dips three fingers back into Loki’s cunt, gathering up some of Loki’s wetness to coat his length with, working a hand up and down his shaft and swiping a thumb across the sensitive silt for good measure before sliding back into Loki’s ass. 

“Fuck!” Loki keens, thrashing his head side to side, fingers pinching his nipples through his black bra, and legs quivering with impending orgasm where they’re perched on Thor’s shoulders, thong still dangling off an ankle. He’s so beautiful like this, wanton and lost to pleasure, an aroused blush blooming everywhere across the pale expense of his skin. 

“That’s it, baby, cum for daddy,” Thor coos, driving hips harder into Loki. He makes sure to graze across that sensitive bundle of nerves on each stroke, determined to make his little brother cum on nothing but his dick plowing his ass. It takes only a few more thrusts into Loki’s hole before he feels Loki convulsing around him, his arse clenching forcefully around Thor as his cock shoots ropes of cum that land on Loki’s own cheek. 

With one final, savage thrust, Thor cums with a cry that’s ripped from his very core; his entire being narrows down to the blinding pleasure that’s emitting from his cock and his balls, which are emptying themselves into his brother’s ass, guided by little, involuntary pumps of his hips. 

They lie together like that as they catch their breaths: Loki still folded over in half, held in place by Thor’s bulk above him. Carefully, Thor extracts his softening cock from his brother’s ass, wincing a little as cold air hits his sensitive member. 

He leans back to admire his handiwork and Loki, bless his heart, knows exactly what to do. He holds his own knees apart, leaving himself on full display for his brother. His ass is so red from repeated contact with Thor’s pelvis that it’s practically glowing, and the combination of the creamy white of Thor’s cum and his own juice that had lubricated Thor’s way in leaking out of his asshole is more depraved and delicious than Thor could have dreamt up. 

“You made a mess, daddy,” comes Loki’s voice from the other end of the couch, looking down at Thor through thickly hooded lids. Loki makes a show of clenching and relaxing his asshole, tightening his anus to stop the flow of cum from his body before allowing dirty mess to drench the couch beneath him. 

“Did I, baby?” Thor asks, to which Loki merely nods in affirmation. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he continues. “Looks like daddy has to clean it up,” Thor smirks, already bending down in preparation for a reprise of his earlier performance. 

Looks like he’ll be making it a point to fetch Loki from school a lot more often from now on.


End file.
